Road to Gold: London 2012
by adgenelia
Summary: AU. It was Summer of 2012 in London, England. The dream of every athlete's: The Olympics. The Games of XXX Olympiad was here and Namikaze Naruto was ready to take on her first Olympics by storm. With support of her friends and family, along with the years of training, will she win the Gold? Fem!NaruxSasuke. First solo fanfic.


**Road to Gold: London 2012**.

Sasuke x Fem!Naruto

_**This is my first solo fanfic that I published online. **_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the Olympics. Only the plot is mine.

I am here. I am finally here. After years of sweat, tears, and insanity, I am finally here at the women's finals of 200m freestyle at the London Olympics. I can hear the spectators watching and cheering, the other athletes preparing, and my heart pounding. This is my first ever Olympics and I am aiming for the Gold. I have sacrificed so much just to get to this moment and I want to do my best. But I am also nervous, which is not good at all. I haven't felt this much pressure in the qualifying races; my nerves decided to kick in at the deciding moment.

I stretched my fifteen, going on sixteen, year old body to warm up my limbs. While doing so I also looked around the stadium. I see my coaches Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya Namikaze (also my grandfather) nodding at me in approval. Then I see my parents Minato Namikaze aka The Yellow Flash (the track-and-field legend) and Kushina Uzumaki aka The Red Habanero (the judo legend) cheering and smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. In the warm-up pool, I see my older brother/cousin Kurama Rikudou aka The Kyuubi (who debuted last Olympics at Beijing) smirking at me in encouragement while warming up for his event. With all this support of my family, I felt my nerves calm.

As I was stretching and preparing for my event finals, I reflected back on the past year and a half which got me here. I attended a school for the first time in nine years at Konoha Academy in Japan (my parents' alma mater). It had a great academic and swimming programme that helped me be a better swimmer. It was the place where I made friends my age. It was the place where my rivalry started with my now best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, over anything and everything. It was also where I got my first crush on the said best friend, though he does not and will not know.

Konoha Academy not only helped me become a better swimmer, it made me a better person as well. I was able to face many challenges-social and academic- and overcome them with guts. I have also learned my native country lifestyle, which I will always treasure. Born and raised in America, I hardly knew anything about Japan until I got to experience it myself. With all these priceless memories, I was able to pass the Olympic Trials and swim to the finals. Now it was the big moment.

"On lane one, representing Australia: Shirley Cook!" The announcer's voice boomed throughout the speakers. The Aussie swimmer waved at the crowd and the Australian fans cheered. The game has just begun.

"One lane two..." the announcer's voice boomed again. I jumped and did the last minute stretching, took a deep breath, and smiled. I could do this.

"On lane four, representing the United States of America: Naruto Namikaze!"

Loud cheers and whooping could be heard as I waved at the crowd with a smile. Much to my surprise, though I should've expected this, Sasuke and my other friends were there as well (they do come from rich and prominent family). I saw him smirking at me in a challenging way that seemed to say, _Don't mess this up, Dobe_. That ass. I smirked back at with the message, _I will win the Gold, Teme, just watch_. Now I am definitely pumped up. Sasuke lit up my competitive spirit, so there's no way I am going to lose, or I am not Naruto Namikaze.

After everyone's names were called out, the swimmers were told to get ready. I grabbed the end of the block with both my hands, put one leg back and the other of the edge of my arms, moved my butt up, and used my arms and legs to launch myself to the perfect position. I was beyond ready.

"On your mark... **BANG**!" the pistol shot off and we jumped in.

I used my long legs to kick and swim a long distance forward before I came up for my breath and started swimming. I didn't care who was ahead, with, or behind me; I just swam like my life depended on it (and my Olympic life did). Stroke by stroke, kick by kick, I used my speed to cover the first 30 meters then went at a steady rate to consume my stamina; it was one of my swimming strategy that I worked out with my coaches and Kurama-nii. I shut out everything but concentrating on finishing the race.

First 50 meter. I kicked off the wall to turn and gain more leverage. Again, I speed up to cover more distance. On the corner of my eye, I saw the experienced swimmers from Netherlands and Australia just a little ahead of me. I needed to pass those two women to reach my goal. I kept my calm and decided to pass them at the 125 meter mark. If I could continue to swim with my current speed, I had no doubt that I can catch up and pass them.

100 meter turn. I kicked off even stronger and speeded up again. All the stamina training is coming in handy, though I have a naturally high stamina due to my Uzumaki genes. I was going to pass them both and win my Gold. I pushed myself to go faster and further.

At 125 meters, I turbo-charged my legs and arms. I stroked and kicked and breathed. I was now head to head with the Australian swimmer, and very close to reaching the Dutch women. I can feel that they are both speeding up to not let me pass them, but I pushed back harder. I was not going to give up.

150 meter. The last turn. This is it. This is my last chance to pass the Netherlands swimmer. I kicked and stroked. I used my never-ending stamina to speed in the Olympic pool. The other swimmer started to push back as well. And I am still behind. I am so close, yet so far. I knew that I had to step my game even more or I will not win.

_You can do this, Naruto. I believe in you._ I heard a voice in my head. Sasuke? That was definitely his voice. Am I going crazier? It doesn't matter now. My best friend and secret love said my name and placed his faith on me. I could not and will not let him down. With the new found courage firing up my will and determination, I set off like the Yellow Flash with the strength of the Red Habanero...only in water.

************************************_Road to Gold: London 2012_**************************************

I don't even remember what happened after I heard the encouragement in my head. All I feel is my hand touching the place in the wall to let the judges know that I finished my swim. I see the Dutch and Australian swimmers next to me, and the others reaching the finish line. I put the goggles on my head and looked up at the ranking board. Nothing was on; it seems that the results are pending. It must be a close finish. I see the crowds cheering, jumping, dancing, and waving their country's flags.

My heart is beating loudly. Did I do it? Did I finish first and win the Gold? Did I win Sasuke's challenge? Did I do it?

After what seemed like an eternity, when in reality it's just a couple of second, the standings came up on the board. What I saw made my jaw drop.

**1. Namikaze, Naruto (USA) 1:54:77**

2. Jansen, Hannah (Netherlands) 1:54:98

3. Cook, Shirley (Australia) 1:55:20

Oh. My. Ramen King. I got first place. I could not believe it. I have done it. I have just won my first gold medal at the Olympics.

"Woo! I did it!" I pumped my fist into the air with a huge smile. This is hands down one of the best moments in life.

I got hugged and congratulated with other swimmers, which I happily returned. Oh sweet Kami-sama, I did it.

I got out of the pool and got back to the changing room to prepare for the Medal Ceremony.

************************************_Road to Gold: London 2012_**************************************

I was congratulated by Mom, Dad, Kakashi-nii, Jiraiya-jiji, Tsunade-baachan, Kurama-nii, and all my friends. We celebrated my first gold medal after I was done with the interviews. Everyone was so proud of me for doing my best and coming this far. It was awesome.

Now, I am walking to the private garden at the hotel, away from the press and everyone to meet up with Sasuke. He demanded, that teme, to meet me there for some private talk. He probably wants to say something that will make him look like a big softie (which he really is) to others. I know Erojiji, Baachan, Kakashi-nii, Kurama-nii, Kiba, and Sai will never let him forget about it, which is why Sasuke always watch what he says around them to me.

I saw him under the large tree, shifting and pacing. He must be really nervous about what he wants to tell me. I decided to prank him. I stealthily walked behind him and jumped on his back. His reaction, priceless. His eyes are wide and he gasped. Too bad he didn't scream though, hehe.

"Whacha want, Sasuke?" I asked with my Prankster Queen smile on my face.

"Dobe," he growled and really hated falling for my tricks but couldn't do anything about it.

He set me down somewhat harshly, like usual, and turned around to face me. His raven hair blew gently in the wind and his face was stoic, but his eyes showed gentleness he showed when with people he cared about. Though you have really get to know him to notice the latter.

"Congratulations, usuratonkachi," he said with monotone voice and a smirk.

He was trying to make me angry, that butthole. But nothing can deter my mood today. I had achieved my dreams after all.

"You can't make me angry today, teme. Almost nothing can today. This day is just glorious and magical," I said with a singing voice, to try to make him annoyed as well.

He must have known that because his smirk just widened.

"By the way, I won that challenge," I added, referring to the voice I heard in the race. He seemed a bit startled.

"What are you talking about?" he raised his brows.

I smiled widely and replied, "When I was swimming and was still behind, I thought that I would not make first. But then, I heard your voice saying that I could do it and that you believed in me. I was really happy then. Your words gave me the courage I needed to overcome my obstacle. So thanks, Sasuke."

My best friend looked a bit shocked before engulfing me into a hug. I was surprised since it was very rare for him to initiate skin contact. But I took advantage of it and hugged back the guy I secretly loved. I buried my face on his chest and smiled. The hug from Sasuke and the Olympic win made my day tremendously beautiful. I thank kami-sama for the priceless things he had given me-a loving family, great friends, eccentric but awesome coaches, a best friend, and my swimming talent. I would always be grateful.

"I'm surprised that you heard my thoughts, but it is normal since we are connected by the red string of fate," he murmured into my hair.

His words made me jerk back. A 'red string of fate' he said. That was what Mom said when she fell in love with Dad. My heart started to beat faster and my face turned pink. I did not want to raise my hopes, but is he saying what I think he is saying?

I cooled my expression, faced him, and asked in a soft voice, "What do you mean by that, Sasuke?"

"It means that we have a bond that no can ever break. You heard my thoughts because you were meant to hear them. We are meant to be," Sasuke said with determined voice. His eyes were serious as well.

"Sasuke, do you like-like me?" I tried to keep the hopeful tone out of my voice, but it failed.

"No." His sudden answer made me cringe inwardly. 'Way to be blunt, teme,' I thought with a broken heart. I take back when I said nothing can make me unhappy today. Sasuke's blunt rejection dampened my happiness.

He continued with a smile, "I love you, Namikaze Naruto."

His declaration made my thoughts stop. Did he just say…?

"What?" I gasped out in shock.

Sasuke smiled genuinely and repeated his declaration. "I love you, Namikaze Naruto. I love you very much. Your smiles, brash attitude, loudness, craziness, personality, and beauty."

"What's that suppose to mea-" he put his finger on my lips and made me silent. Only he can make me do that.

"I'm not finished," he cut me off and continues. "I don't know when it happened, but you made me fall in love with you. I know were are very young and your an under-18 athlete, but I am willing to wait. So take care of your responsibility," he finished with his characteristic smirk.

Oh kami. He really said he loves me and thinks we belong together. He is willing to wait, and I know he is never patient. Do I really mean this much to him?

"Yes, you mean enough that I am willing to wait."

Did he read my thoughts?

"The red string of fate, Dobe. I told you earlier."

That snapped me out. "Teme! You are such a jerkface. What do you mean take care of my responsibilities? It should be you. You made me feel something that no one ever has. You bring the best and the worst of me. And you continue to aggravate me with your overgrown ego. But you know what?"

Pausing my rant, I pulled him in by his shirt collar, and kissed him deeply on the mouth. He was surprised at first but responded back just as eagerly. We battled for dominance for a while but he won eventually. This kiss is literally breathtaking as I am sharing it with the one I love with my heart. We eventually ran out of air and pulled back, but I rested my forehead on his.

"I love you too, Sasuke. It should be you who take the responsibility for making me feel for you," I finished my previous rant with a smirk-smile, an expression that only Sasuke was able to make me pull off.

"Hn," he responded with his monotone grunt, but his eyes shone happily. He then hugged me tightly which I gladly returned.

My life will never be the same. A year ago, I would have flipped out and drowned myself with Ramen to stop that from happening. Now, I would drown myself in Ramen with all the joy. Even though I am young and I have responsibility as an almost-professional athlete, I will not give up on him. He became very precious to me and I cannot imagine my life without him. I tightened my arms around him to let him know of my feelings. He kissed my forehead in return. I could stay like this forever.

I cannot wait for what the future will bring.

_**~The End~**_

**Omake:**

"About time you brat!" we heard a voice. We pulled back, startled, and looked around only to find Ero-jiji aka Jiraiya. That pervert! He was so spying and eavesdropping on us.

"What the heck, Ero-jiji? Why are you here?" I demanded while trying to cover the blush on my cheeks. Sasuke looked more annoyed than when he is swarmed by fangirls.

"He's not the only one, Naru-chan" then Kurama-nii appeared,and rest of my family followed.

"Ha!I knew they would be getting together by the Olympics. Pay up, Minato." Even my parents betted on our relationship?!

Dad looked like he wanted to hurt Sasuke with relay baton, while he paid Mom.

"You better not hurt my baby girl, Uchiha, or else. Son of my friend or not, you will never be able to hide from the Yellow Flash," he threatened with a smile.

Sasuke shivered in fear because he knows this for a fact: One does not simply outrun an enraged Namikaze Minato, including Usain Bolt.

"I do not plan on hurting her, Minato-ojisan. She is my Red String of Fate," he responded confidently with a determined gaze.

Dad must have felt his declaration as true because now he really wanted to hit him with a shiny baton. Mom just squealed in happiness and yelled, "Ship it 'ttebane!" She also grabbed Dad so she will not give into his desire of hurting his daughter's first boyfriend.

My brothers smirked. Ero-jiji took notes as his research and Tsunade-baachan hit him for it. All in all a typical Namikaze family gathering.

I held Sasuke's hand and squeezed and he reciprocated the action. I could not ask for a better life.

_**And that's it folks. I apologize if the characters seemed OOC, but then again this is my first solo fanfic. I am not much of a romance writer *sweatdrop*. This is actually a sequel/spin-off from my other story (which I haven't published) **__**Road to Olympics**__**. Let me know if you think I should post it.**_

_**Also please check out my collaboration crossover fanfic, **__**Days of Summer**__**.**_

_**And don't forget to review please!**_


End file.
